


Goldeneyes

by Gilli_ann



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's POV as he's simultaneously enjoying Ennis and a box of chocolates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goldeneyes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Jack, Ennis and Brokeback Mountain belong to Annie Proulx, Diana Ossana, Larry McMurtry and Focus Features. I make no profit and intend no Copyright infringement.
> 
> This was originally posted as an anonymous entry in a Brokeback Chocolate fanfic contest, and is now being reposted.

  


Bottle’s empty? Not to worry, Ennis. 

See now, I brought this fine big box a caramel-filled chocolates. Don't they look temptin'?

Yeah, Lureen got them from some business associates, trying to ingratiate themselves with the daughter of the boss. Morons. Clearly don’t know nothing about women rabidly intent on stayin’ slim. But her weight loss is our gain. They taste real good. I’ve tried’em.

So…. C’m here. I’m plannin’ on conductin’ a bona fide experiment on you. 

Mmm… hmmm. Well look, I’ve sometimes thought that eye color of yours is like pure ‘n perfect caramel. This here’s my chance to compare and find out!

Never mind girlish now. Nobody’s watchin’ us here in the middle a nowhere anyhow.

Shush, you just lie still, give me your hand.

I’m gonna bite through this one – ahhh, this chocolate’s so good – and then I’m gonna pour the caramel into your palm…. Like this… Don’t move! Yeah…. It’s like honey, almost… or molasses. Slow and sweet and subtle does it.

Now lift your hand. Hold it steady.

I’m gonna have to be real close for this. Closer. Now lemme see… look into my eyes.

Nope. No, I was wrong. Your eyes are a little darker. More kinda trustworthy everyday brown. 

Still lookin’ nice, though.

Oh well. I’ll help you get rid of this sticky caramel.

Heh! You like me eatin' out a your hand, Ennis? I know you do. I know you do. Only too well.

Forget about that. Here, have yourself a chocolate, too. Have another. Just bite through the top, and… 

Oooops! It’s drippin' everywhere… ‘specially if I bite into this one too…. and crush one. And another.

Never fear. I’m up for lickin’ chocolate crumbs and caramel off of every last inch a you all night long if’n I have to. Mmmm-hmmm. You taste good. Better ‘n good. Sweet and sweat, and all man.

Woa, now!

Ahhh… Mmmm….

Oh.

Oh! Well hey, would’ya look at those eyes now! I was right after all! 

Liquid gold, bud. Just takes some fancy chocolate and a knowin’ tongue and a little lovin’ and there they are. Caramel eyes.


End file.
